Princess Under Protest
by KiraDrozdov
Summary: It's not easy being a Princess. When Strigoi attack the last remaining Drozdov family, Kira has to rise to plate and become the Drozdov Princess. She along with her triplet sister and brother, Belle and Rick, are forced to move to St. Vladimir's Academy
1. Prolouge

**Hay guys :D So this is my new story. I have been thinking about doing this for a while and decided to put it up now while I can't think of what to write for my other story. Ok so it happens after Frostbite except Mason is still alive and Rose and Dimitri are secretly going out. And It has my 3 main characters Kira, Belle and Maverick (Rick) Drozdov move to St. Vladimir's and become friends with Rose and the gang.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs Richelle Mead unfortunately but I own Kira Drozdov (That person is actually based on me coz my name is Kira, except that isn't my real middle name in the story), Tate Drozdov, Eleanora Drozdov, Delilah Drozdov, Ellamae Drozdov, Stanley Drozdov, Belle Drozdov, Maverick Drozdov, Cecilia Fern, Oakley Ashford and Braxton Finnely. I know it's a lot of people but they wont be in all the chapters.**

Summary: It's not easy being a Princess. When Strigoi attack the last remaining Drozdov family, Kira has to rise to plate and become the Drozdov Princess. She along with her triplet sister and brother, Belle and Rick, are forced to move to St. Vladimir's Academy. They soon become friends with the gang, but what happens when there are two princesses in the same school. The Strigoi are more interested in St. Vladimir's to finish the Dragomir and Drozdov line. But there are more dangers facing the Triplets then just Strigoi.

It's not easy being a Princess. Everyone always imagines what it would be like to be a princess. To live in a mansion surrounded by maids and butlers to attend to your every need. I have to admit I was like that when I was little too. But I know all to well now, it isn't anything like I thought it would be.

My name is Kira Alison Dorothea Drozdov I am 17 years old and am the Drozdov Princess. Sounds amazing doesn't it? In reality it is everything but amazing. You see I wasn't meant to be the Drozdov Princess, that title was meant to go to my older sister Delilah after our father grew to old to continue on as the prince. Delilah never got the chance to become the princess because she died last Summer when Strigoi invaded our lake house in Pennsylvania.

I used to live in Australia but because my father, Tate, was the Drozdov Prince he had to make regular trips to The Royal Court for "Royal business". My mother, Eleanora, and father had decided to make a family trip to Pennsylvania while me and my siblings were on Summer holidays (which is technically Winter in America). I had quite a large family because my father needed to rebuild the Drozdov line. My family consisted of my mother, my father, two older sisters Delilah and Ellamae, one older brother Stanley and us triplets, me, Belle and Maverick. Now there are only three of us. I doubt I will ever forget what happened on that tragic night it will be forever etched into my brain.

It was a Saturday and mum and dad had just got back from Court to spend the night eating popcorn and watching movies with us. I remember that night Rick decided that he wanted to watch _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2. _We were up to the part where Voldemort destroys the Hogwarts Castle,and our amazing sound system, so no one realised that we were being attacked. Until we were surrounded by at least 10 Strigoi. One of them appeared to vanish before my eyes and reappeared in front of mum and me. I could see the Strigoi reach for my throat before my mother threw herself in front of me. The hands that were reaching for me clenched around my mother's throat and snapped her neck in less then a millisecond. That is what haunts my nightmares, the sound of my mother's neck being snapped in half and watching her blank eyes look up at me from where she now lay on my lap.

Everything suddenly became blurry to me. I remember Braxton (one of the families Guardians) staking the Strigoi in front of me before he dragged me up the stairs to my parent's room. I didn't fight him I just let him drag me up to where Rick and Belle were waiting with Cecilia (another one of the families Guardians). As soon as I was dragged into the room Belle threw herself into my arms and started to cry. Rick quickly put his arms around both of us and wiped our tears … wait … _our_ tears? That was when I realised why everything was blurry. It was because I was crying. I could hear screaming downstairs and massive sobs racked Belle's and mine's bodies. About ten minutes later everything was quiet. Braxton told Cecilia that he was going to check downstairs.

Our sobs had calmed down considerably. Rick, Belle and I were holding onto each other for support. It was times like this that I appreciated Rick acting older and protective over us even though I was born before him (be that only by a few minutes). Braxton came back shortly after to tell us that all of the Strigoi had either been killed or they had run away. When he didn't say about our family I choked out, "W-w-what a-about … o-our fami-i-ly?" When Braxton's Guardian Face (as I like to call it) slammed onto his face I knew that something serious had happened.

"I'm sorry guys," Braxton told in a bleak voice, "Your siblings and parents didn't make it." After hearing that Belle and I broke down again while Rick cried quietly, his grip on us tightening as we fell to the floor. Braxton and Cecilia came over to take us away from the house. As we made our way down the stairs I saw our mother half lying on the couch where we were sitting while watching the movie. Ellamae, Stan and our father were huddled together by the curtains with the throats looking as if they had been ripped up. Delilah was crumped up next to the television with blood smeared throughout her blonde hair and across the TV screen. When I looked at Lilah I saw that the movie was still running. As I payed more attention to it I worked out the scene that was currently playing was the scene where all of the Weasley's were huddled around Fred in the great hall crying because he was dead. Oh, the irony.

I was almost at tipping point when I saw one of our Guardians, Oakley Ashford, lying across the bottom step on the staircase with what looked like a puncture wound in his back. It looked as if a Strigoi had stabbed him in the back with his own stake. I couldn't help my reaction, I leaned over the rail and vomited. I could feel someone rubbing my back but I don't who it was. Once I was done I continued to make my way down the staircase. When I reached the bottom I knelt down next Oakley and turned him over. When I saw that his eyes were still open I moved my hand to close them. When I closed his eyes I realised that he was such a constant person in my past and that I would never see him again. I remember once, when I was little and I fell over and grazed my knee and started to cry. Oakley instantly came over to me and picked me up and took me back to house to fix up my knee. He told me how I was such a brave little girl and that it is ok to cry when I get hurt. When he was done he gave me a lollypop from the cupboard and told me to be careful. Now because of the Strigoi Oakley will never be there for me again. Suddenly I felt something shift inside me and leave through my hands, which were still on Oakley's eyelids, and go into Oakley. I gasped and sat back, feeling the world spin. The last thing I remember is seeing Oakley's eyes flutter open before I passed out.

By the time I woke up two days had passed. The first thing I saw was Rick sleeping awkwardly in a chair by my bed holding my hand. I softly ran my thumb over his hand and he instantly shot out of his chair. When he saw that I was awake he hugged me saying over and over that he was happy I was ok. When I asked him what happened at the Lake House, Rick told me that the Strigoi had managed to break the wards and attack us. It turns out 20 Strigoi had invaded the house. The Guardians had managed to kill 15 of them with the help of Ella, Lilah, Stan and Dad. We were very lucky that we had 8 Guardians at the house with us or things might have turned out differently. But we did lose Mum, Dad, Delilah, Ella, Stan and 2 Guardians, which is 7 people too much. It turns out that Oakley wasn't one of the 2 Guardians. He only suffered from a couple of scratch's. When I asked Rick about his stab wound, he replied, "What stab wound?"

"The one in the middle of his back," I said in my 'duh' voice.

"He wasn't stabbed Kier. I don't know what your talking about." Rick looked at me confused. I just gave up asking figuring I must have got it wrong. When Belle walked in the door and saw me awake she yet again jumped into my arms.

"Kira! Oh my god! Don't do that again to me!" She whisper yelled in my ear.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh at her. Which she responded to by play slapping me in the arm. I started to laugh again.

When Belle calmed down and sat next to my bed. _Uh, _I thought,_ they made wear own of those hospital dresses. Well at least it isn't open at the back._ Belle and Rick looked at each other with a knowing look I knew all too well, well what do you expect we _are_ triplets.

"What happened now guys?" I asked Rick and Belle in a worried voice. They continued to look back and forth between each other and me.

"Well some things have come up that you'll probably need to know about …" Rick said slowly. Uh oh, this can't be good.

"Yeah … ok. What is it?" I asked him. Instead of replying to me he looked at Belle again as if trying to find a way out of telling me. Which began to extremely annoy me.

"Maverick Nelson Drozdov you tell me what is going on NOW!" I said in my "don't screw with me voice".

Rick looked at the floor while he mumbled something way to fast for me to understand. "Rick! Look at me and speak clearly," I told him.

"Um … ok … well seeing how … Mum and Dad are … no longer here and neither are Delilah, Ella or Stan … you have to become the … Drozdov Princess because you are the oldest of us three … and we are the last of the Drozdov's," Rick told me looking extremely nervous like I might explode. Which I was very close to doing. "I mean I would gladly become the Prince if I could but the Queen said that the title goes to the oldest of each line and well … that's you."

Oh. My. GOD! I was not expecting this! I mean I only just lost most my family two days ago, which feels like only two minutes ago to me, and now I have to become the PRINCESS! How can this be my life! I now know how that girl Vasilisa must have felt when her family died and she became the Dragomir Princess. At least I have Belle and Rick, I don't know what I would do if I was by myself.

"Yeah, I could manage that. I mean all I would have to do is fly to Pennsylvania every now and then." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"Kira? There is also … something else …" Belle told me quietly.

I looked up from my hands and looked at my little sister. "What else could there be?" I asked Belle dejected.

"Queen Tatiana also wants us to fahjf …" Belle quickly mumbled.

"What?" I asked Belle confused.

Belle looked at Rick and he took over for her. "The Queen, she wants us to move closer to the Royal Court so she can _look_ after us better."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "She can't makes us move from our home to a different country to live permanently. Why can't we just fly to Court every now and then and stay in our home!" I shouted at Rick. I knew it wasn't fair because he and Belle were facing exactly the same thing as I was.

"She says it's not healthy for _kids_ to fly such a long distance on a regular basis." Rick grumbled.

"Where does she want us to stay then?" I asked Rick.

"I want you stay at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana where Princess Vasilisa is currently attending, Princess Kira," Tatiana said as she walked through my hospital door. Followed closely by Oakley looking extremely worried about something until he looks at me.

And here comes the drama. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it's Kira again :D I just wanted to say that this is the second time that i have posted this story because the first time the site wouldn't let me add on anymore chapters and stuff so i have up to chapter 4 written. But also last time I put this story up I only got one review and it made me stop writing for a long time. The reviews really do help because if I don't get any reviews I feel that no one is reading this story or they hate it. So please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see happen or if you have any questions you want to ask don't be afraid to PM me or just review me the question. Thank you so much xox 3 Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, the brilliant Richelle Mead does. Although I do own this story, the idea behind the story and the characters Kira, Belle and Maverick Drozdov, Oakley Ashford, Braxton Finnely and Cecilia Fer. So please don't steal any of the characters or ideas without my permission first. **

Previously on _Princess Under Protest_

_Oh. My. GOD! I was not expecting this! I mean I only just lost most my family two days ago, which feels like only two minutes ago to me, and now I have to become the PRINCESS! How can this be my life! I know now how that girl Vasilisa must have felt when her family died and she became the Dragomir Princess. At least I have Belle and Rick, I don't know what I would do if I was by myself._

"_Yeah, I could manage that. I mean all I would have to do is fly to Pennsylvania every now and then." I said more to myself then anyone else._

"_Kira? There is also … something else …" Belle told me quietly._

_I looked up from my hands and looked at my little sister. "What else could there be?" I asked Belle dejected._

"_Queen Tatiana also wants us to __fahjf__ …" Belle quickly mumbled._

"_What?" I asked Belle confused._

_Belle looked at Rick and he took over for her. "The Queen, she wants us to move closer to the Royal Court so she can look after us better."_

"_WHAT!" I screamed. "She can't makes us move from our home to a different country to live permanently. Why can't we just fly to Court every now and then and stay in our home!" I shouted at Rick. I knew it wasn't fair because he and Belle were facing exactly the same thing as I was._

"_She says it's not healthy for kids to fly such a long distance on a regular basis." Rick grumbled._

"_Where does she want us to stay then?" I asked Rick._

"_I want you stay at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana where Princess Vasilisa is currently attending, Princess Kira," Tatiana said as she walked through my hospital door. Followed closely by Oakley looking extremely worried about something until he looks at me._

_And here comes the drama. Sigh._

* * *

"Kira, are you alright? What's wrong?" Oakley exclaimed rushing to my side. _Um, what the hell? _

"Yeah … why would anything be wrong Oakley?" I asked him confused out of my brains.

"I don't know how, but I could feel that you were stressed out and angry about something." Oakley told me perplexed.

Next to Oakley the Queen cleared her throat.

"Guardian Ashford, I believe I know how this is happening. There are only two cases that we know of this happening in the world so far. The first case is St. Vladimir and his Guardian Anna and the second case is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her best friend and guardian-in-training Rosemarie Hathaway. You both have a thing called a Shadow-Kissed bond. Obviously sometime during the attack on the Drozdov household Guardian Ashford has died and you, Kira, have brought him back with an element called Spirit." Tatiana explained to Oakley and me. I looked at the Queen as if she has gone insane.

"Um … Your Majesty. I haven't specialised in anything. I was told in Australia that I'll never specialise in an element. What the hell is Spirit? I couldn't haven't brought Oakley back from the dead because 1. That isn't possible and 2. He was alive. I saw him open his eyes just before I passed out." I told her.

"Kira you are a Spirit user. Moroi can specialise in 5 elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. Over the years everyone has forgotten about the element Spirit until last year when Princess Vasilisa specialised in it. Spirit is a very dangerous and powerful element. Some things that Spirit users are able to do are Sleepwalk, read auras, heal and you will have "super" compulsion. There is one major one side effect of this element. The other four elements draw there power from the things around them but Spirit draws its power from your very essence and can drive its user insane." Tatiana told me. _WHAT! It'll drive me INSANE!_ As I opened my mouth Rick beat me to the chase.

"What do you mean it will drive her insane!" Rick practically yelled.

"Now, now children I do not know the technicalities of this element but for the Princess' safety and protection she will need to move St. Vladimir's Academy where she can also learn how to deal with her element and bond to Guardian Ashford. What I do know is that because your sister is lucky enough to have a bond mate," Tatiana explained in a bored tone, she waved her hand towards Oakley, "Spirit will not effect her as much as if she didn't have one."

"What do you mean it wont affect the Princess as much if she wasn't bonded," Oakley asked Tatiana. God it is my first day as a princess and it is annoying me already.

"I currently know of two Spirit users,other then Kira here. One is Princess Vasilisa and the other is my great-nephew Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian does not have a bond mate and struggles with Spirit greatly, his solution to this is to constantly drink and smoke," I saw Rick and Oakley physically tense, "But because Vasilisa has a bond mate, Rosemarie, both of them struggle with the darkness that is a result of Spirit." Tatiana said growing very bored with the conversation. I couldn't help but ask,

"How do you mean they both struggle with 'darkness'?" I asked Tatiana.

"Because Guardian Ashford is now bonded to you he is able to see and experience everything you do. Another thing that happens is if Guardian Ashford looks for it he will find the darkness within you. He is then able to, willingly or unwilling, suck the darkness into his own body. This will cause him to have a shorter temper then he normally would. By going to St. Vladimir's both of you can learn how to deal with bond."

"Excuse me you Majesty but I recall saying earlier that the Princess should move for her safety. What do you mean be this?" Oakley asked the Queen extremely politely. Something I wouldn't have been able to do while learning I could possibly go insane. _Oh wait … I am facing the same thing._

"Well as the new Drozdov Princess, Kira will be facing extremely tougher times ahead including possible death threats. Add that to the fact that there are only three Drozdov's left people and Strigoi will be trying harder then ever to eliminate the Drozdov line. If anyone finds out that the Princess is also a Spirit user she will never be properly safe again." The Queen explained.

"What do you mean she will be in more danger if people find out she is a Spirit user?" Rick and Oakley said at the same time.

"Three months ago Vasilisa was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov. I'm sure you heard about it. The public story is that Victor kidnapped her because he was dying and was going insane. The truth is that he new that Vasilisa was a Spirit user, before she even knew, and tortured her until she healed him. He was planning on using her as his personal nurse to keep his disease away. Fortunately for Vasilisa, Rosemarie managed to discover that she was being set up to attack her mentor and lead the Guardians to where she was being held captive. So that is why I want you to move to St. Vladimir's and I knew that if you moved your sister and brother would have to follow. So in two days you will transfer to St. Vladimir's Academy after your family's funeral." Tatiana said before she left the room.

**Two Days Later**

I am currently sitting in a privet jet on my way to St. Vladimir's Academy. We have with us three of the family's Guardians. The Queen instructed them to accompany us everywhere, but obviously when he get in the school then can relax a little. Belle's official guardian is Cecilia Fern, Rick's official guardian is Braxton Finnely and obviously Oakley is my guardian. I was also told that when we reached the school that we would have the headmistress, Vasilisa, Rosemarie and several Guardians waiting for us. Oh, I forgot to mention the Queen told me that the school was to appoint another guardian to me because I am after all the Drozdov Princess. _Jeez why is everyone making such a big deal about it. _Also Queen Tatiana said that Belle and Rick have to learn how to fight with their elements, which are Water and Fire, while Vasilisa and I have to learn to fight with Spirit. _Well that's going to be simple. I mean because if I was in a fight I wouldn't be able to do any real damage with Spirit. _

Ten minutes later we landed. Braxton got of the plane first to make sure everything was 'safe'. As I walked down the stairs I was afraid I was going to make a fool of myself. Luckily – _whoops_ I though spoke too soon. As I reached the bottom step I tripped on my stupid high heels. Just as I was about to hit the ground someone caught me. When I looked up I looked into the prettiest – yet familiar – blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you alright?" He asked checking to see if I was ok.

"Uh … yeah I think so … thank you …" I trailed off.

"Mason. Mason Ashford," he told me smiling. Wait … Ashford? Did I hear that right?

"Ashford? As in Oa –"I started before I was cut off.

"Princess are you alright? Are you hurt?" Oakley said rushing to my side. When he saw who was still holding onto me bridle style he said, " Thank you I'll – Mason?"

Ha, just as I thought they are related, "Uncle Oakley? Oh my god I haven't seen you in ages." Mason exclaimed.

When Mason put me down next to Rick, who had just gotten off the plane, I let out a gasp before crumpling to the ground.

"Princess!" Said Mason and Oakley at the same time as Belle and Rick said,

"Kira!"

"Uh sorry I'm okay I think I may have sprained my ankle," I sheepishly said while looking at the ground.

"I can help you with that Princess," Vasilisa said walking out of the group. As she came closer she rested her hand on my ankle. I felt cold, then hot, then cold again. I gasped again, _hay it is the first time _I _have been healed._

"Thank you Princess but please call me Kira," I said as she helped me stand.

"Only if call me Lissa," she replied smiling.

With a grin on my face I replied, "Deal."

When I looked at the group of people standing on the runway I cleared my throat and said to the headmistress, "Thank you for making us welcome. My name is Kira and this is my brother and sister, Rick and Belle, and our Guardians', Cecilia Fern, Oakley Ashford and Braxton Finnely." Wow I actually said it properly and it sounded all princessy too.

The headmistress shook our hands and replied, "It is lovely to meet you all. I am Headmistress Kirova," Ha, it kind of sounds like Kira, "and this is Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, Mr Mason Ashford, Mr Christian Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Guardians' Dimitri Belikov, Alberta Pertrov – our head Guardian – and Stan Alto," I have admit I winced when I heard his name, and from the corner of my eye I saw Belle and Rick wince too, "and he is your assigned Guardian, Princess." I could feel the back of my eyes tingle as tears began to fill my eyes. I hastily wiped my eyes before they ruined my make-up, hoping no one noticed. I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Oakley's worried expression. I smiled at him and went back to listening to Kirova.

"The Princess and Miss Drozdov will share a dorm room while Mr Drozdov will share a dorm room with your cousin, Mr Jesse Zeklos," Oh, poor Rick he hates Jesse just as much as Belle and me, well we are triplets plus Jesse's a dick, "If you three will follow me I will take you to get your schedules."

10 minutes later Belle, Rick and I walked out of Kirova's office with our new schedules, I had

Before School Practice: Basic Guardian Combat Training with Guardian Alto

1st Period: Spirit

2nd Period: Offensive Magic - Spirit

3rd Period: Russian Stage 2A

4th Period: English Stage 2A

-Lunch-

5th Period: Animal Behaviour and Physiology

6th Period: Advanced Calculus

7th Period: Moroi Culture 4

8th Period: Music

Okay I have to admit I am a bit of a nerd. While I was looking over Belle's and Rick's classes I found out that I only had 4 classes with Belle and 3 with Rick.

"Jeez how long are their school days! We only had 5 periods in Australia." Belle wined.

"Yeah but we were going by human hours in Australia Be, and plus it's a boarding school." Rick told Belle. After giving each other a hug I told them I'd see them at Lunch.

As I headed off to training with Alto, I wondered what the school was planning on teaching me, Belle and Rick to fight.

When I walked into the gym I heard someone scream out before they tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I hit my head on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kira I thought you were someone else!" Rose gushed as she got off me. As I looked her I could she black spots in my vision and Rose's voice sounded extremely far away. "Kira are you okay? You don't look so good."

Before I could say anything the back doors to the gym burst open as Oakley ran to my side, looking extremely worried, followed closely by Guardian's Belikov and Alto.

"Why have the lights gone out," I mumbled before blacking out.

**Well there was that next chapter :D Please make my day and review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to say a massive thank you to Rochey for reviewing and following this story :D love you Rochelle 3  
**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. The wonderful Richelle Mead does. But I do own the story line, Kira, Belle and Rick Drozdov and Oakley Ashford. So please don't use any of it unless you ask me first. Thank you so much so here is my next chapter.**

Previously on _Princess Under Protest_

_As I headed off to training with Alto, I wondered what the school was planning on teaching me, Belle and Rick to fight._

_When I walked into the gym I heard someone scream out before they tackled me to the ground. I was not expecting to be tackled and I screamed as I hit my head on the floor._

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kira I thought you were someone else!" Rose gushed as she got off me. As I looked her I could she black spots in my vision and Rose's voice sounded extremely far away. "Kira are you okay? You don't look okay."_

_Before I could say anything the back doors to the gym burst open as Oakley ran to my side, looking extremely worried followed closely by Guardian's Belikov and Alto._

"_Why have the lights gone out," I mumbled before blacking out._

* * *

When I woke I realised yet again I was in a hospital room. _Sigh, well at least I got to keep my jeans on this time, _I thought. When I tried to sit up I may have let out a little squeal because I had the worst headache _ever _and something felt like it stabbed me in the chest.

"Kira! Are you okay? I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Rose blurted out. I winced because she was speaking too loud.

"Uh, I'm okay could you please speak a little quieter my head really hurts," I asked her.

"Ah, Princess I see that you are awake. My name is Dr Olendzki. Would it be okay if I were to do a couple of tests on you?"

"Yeah, I should probably tell you that my ribs and my head hurt then," I told her.

"Okay thank you that will help me assess your condition," Dr Olendzki said. _Jeez why does she have to sound so smart? _I thought. She checked my eyes first mumbling something about a concussion. As she moved to check out my ribs Oakley walked into the room. I gave him a smile just before the Dr touched one of my ribs and both Oakley and I hissed at the same time.

"Sorry," Both Dr Olendzki and I said at the same time. She looked at me with a weird expression.

"Um, I was apologising … for the fact that I hissed," I told her covering for myself. Rose gave a funny look at Oakley and me before Dr Olendzki said," It's okay sweetie I know."

"Um right I should have guessed that," I said embarrassed.

Once Dr Olendzki was finished she told me that I had broken two ribs and that I had a concussion. "I need you to take it easy until you have Vasilisa heal you. I would also appreciate if someone were to stay with Kira till she is healed," the Dr said.

"I'll stay with Kira, I mean it is the least I could do for accidently tackling her," Rose offered.

"What I would like to know Miss Hathaway is why you tackled the Princess in the first place," Guardian Alto, it is too painful to think of his first name, asked Rose angrily.

"Well when I arrived in the gym and couldn't see Dimitri I figured that I must have got there first. I wanted to see how awesome my ninja skills were. I hid near the door and when it opened I jumped at Kira before I recognised it was her," Rose said looking at the ground.

"And because of your stupidity the Princess here was severally injured. I believe that you should be pushed for your stupid and childish actions," Guardian growled at Rose. _Wow he is either really protective of me already or he __**really**__ hates Rose._

"Excuse Guardian Alto but I think it would be unfair to punish Rose for this because how would she know that I was going to enter the gym for practice. And I am not that hurt and I that will be fixed soon enough," I argued for Rose. I mean I am absolutely dying inside from pain but Rose shouldn't get in trouble for something as little as this.

"With all due respect Princess Kira, I understand how you feel about this. But it is against the law to hurt a Moroi, intentionally or unintentionally. And having broken ribs is a serious, and painful, injury to have sustained from something as childish as this," Guardian Alto argued back.

"Guardian Alto, the Princess has told you how she feels about this matter. Wether or not you agree with her, you should respect her wishes," Oakley said 'putting his foot down'.

"Okay then it is settled. Rose will stay with Kira till we have Vasilisa heal her at Lunch," Dr Olendzki told everyone. As I moved to stand up I felt the broken ribs stab through me skin. I let out a scream. _What I couldn't help it. It really hurt. _

"Kira!" Oakley yelled/hissed at the same time that Guardian's Belikov and Alto exclaimed, "Princess!" Before all three of them rushed forward.

"Everybody stay back! I need to fix this immediately before Kira loses consciousness. Guardian Belikov and Rose go and get Vasilisa _immediately!_" Dr Olendzki shotted out the orders as blood started to soak through my shirt. The pain was so intense I didn't think that I would be able to stay consciousness for very much longer. Oakley came over, with a pained look on his face, and wiped the tears from my face.

As the Dr ripped my shirt open to get to the wound I couldn't help but scream again. _Man it totally sucks that Spirit users can't heal themselves. _A couple of nurses rushed into the room as I let out another scream. Surely everyone on campus has heard me by now. I was sobbing uncontrollably when the Dr said, "Okay Kira, I know this going to hurt a lot but before the princess can heal you I have to push the rib back into place."

Oh god, I tried to say to just do it quickly but I wasn't able to make a proper sentence at the moment. Oakley figuring out what I was thinking told the Dr to just do it.

"Okay I'm going to push it in on the count of three. Both of you will need to brace yourselves. One, two, three!" The Dr said as she pushed the rib back in. Oakley and I both screamed, him a manly scream and me a shrill ear bursting scream. I felt Oakley lose consciousness just before I knew I was going too as well. Just as the world started to go black I saw the door burst open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could slowly feel myself gaining consciousness again. But I couldn't move anything just yet.

"Ki, please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please for me, Rick and Oakley wake up." Belle's sooting voice said.

I tried to open my eyes but it wasn't working so well. After a couple of minutes of trying I managed to open my eyes, only to shut them again because of being blinded by the bright light. "Uh … Belle?"

"KIRA! You're awake! OAKLEY! GUARDIAN ALTO & BELIKOV! SHE'S AWAKE!" Belle screamed.

"Oww Be." I groaned. Um, if I was healed shouldn't I _not_ be hurting?

"Princess Kira please don't move your injuries haven't been healed yet," Guardian Belikov told me quietly.

What? I haven't been healed? "Uh why?" I mumbled confused.

"As it turns out the Princess and Lord Ivashkov have travelled to the Royal Court early this morning with no one being notified other the Headmistress," Oakley told me, "Which I personally think is a pile of baloney because all of the Guardians' should have been made aware. I mean Rose didn't even know?"

"So that means I have to stay here until they get back from Court when?" I grumbled thinking about how long it will be.

"As soon as the Queen found out about what happened she said that she would send the pair back as soon as possible," Guardian Alto told me, "Which means that they should be back in about 20 minutes."

_Oak it really hurts!_ I thought.

"I know it hurts Kier. You just have to put up with it for a few more minutes," Oakley said in a soothing voice, as he moved to hold my other hand.

When I looked up Rose, Guardian Alto and Guardian Belikov had confused looks on their faces. Rose was the first to speak up.

"Kira is there something that you're not telling us?" Rose asked gently.

_Don't they know?_ I thought/asked Oakley. He shook his head.

"Um the reason that I came to St. Vladimir's Academy is not just to be closer to Court and to learn about Spirit. It is also because during the … attack Oakley … died and I brought him back to life. Queen Tatiana thought that if we came here that you, Rose, and Lissa could help Oakley and I learn about our bond," I wheezed as a couple of tears ran down my face. _God, _I thought, _I must look extremely ugly at the moment._

"Oh I thought that there was something … going on about you two. It is because you have a bond. Does Mason know that you died?" Rose directed the question at Oakley.

"No, he does not. I know that I will have to tell him soon but I just didn't want him to freak out over nothing," Oakley exhaled.

"It's not exactly nothing Guardian Ashford. You died. I know that it doesn't feel like it means anything but if it wasn't for Kira you would be dead, and I would be also if it wasn't for Lissa," Rose said speaking softly.

"Okay I will tell Mason as soon as Kira is healed. Thank you Miss Hathaway," Oakley told Rose.

"That's okay, but please call me Rose," She said smiling.

"Okay then, Rose," Oakley said smiling back.

Guardian Alto, Oakley and Belle said that they would go over to my dorm to get me some fresh clothes.

A couple of minutes later the door opened to reveal a flustered looking Lissa. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here earlier," Lissa rushed, out of breath.

When she walked over to me I saw something weird in her eyes. They weren't her normal Jade coloured eyes; they were more of a hazel. I realised quickly that it wasn't actually Lissa. I tried to get away from her but when she saw me move she compelled me to be still. I could tell that nobody knew that anything was wrong. Except for Rose. I could tell that she obviously knew straight away. Unfortunately, like me, she was being compelled to stay still as well. As Lissa, or who ever the hell she is, came closer to me I began to feel really scared. _OAKLEY! Help! _I mentally screamed.

"This may hurt just a bit," _Lissa_ sneered. That instantly tipped off Guardian Belikov but before he could do anything I felt like my body was being set on fire. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. All I could do was silently cry.

I my skin begin to blister. That was when I realised that Guardian Belikov had tried to restrain _Lissa_, not actually realising that it wasn't the real Lissa. Who ever was pretending to be Lissa must have been a very strong Spirit User for her to be able to keep up the compulsion on two people without looking at either of us directly in the eye. _Lissa _realised that she didn't have very much longer to do what ever she was trying to achieve. I felt something around my neck. When I looked down, with my eyes only, I saw that the cable for the window shutters was wrapped around my neck. I couldn't breathe and when Guardian Belikov saw my face he did what he knew needed to be done. Although I could see he was reluctant to hurt Lissa, even though my life was in danger.

Fortunately for him Oakley burst through the door and with a swift punch, knocked _Lissa _unconsciousness. As soon as the compulsion was lifted I was gasping for air, while Rose fell onto the floor. Oakley rushed over to my side to help untangle the rope.

Guardian Belikov placed _Lissa_ on the floor before coming over to check that I am all right. "Princess are you okay? What just happened? Why did Lissa attack you?" _Oh great, _I thought, _he calls her Lissa but no, I'm Princess. _

"Um I'll be okay soon. Um, this may sound crazy but that isn't Lissa. It is another Spirit User. She, as you saw, attacked me. She was obviously going for _Me._ I don't know why but who ever it is planned this very well. She has to be wearing some piece of charmed jewellery. That is the only way she could look like Lissa," I told Guardian Belikov. _Wow where did all that information come from?_

"Rose … are you okay?" Oakley asked warily. When I looked at Rose I saw her gasping on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Roza!" Guardian Belikov exclaimed. He rushed to her side and picked her up. I could hear her mumbling things as she was placed on the bed, next to me.

"Rose? Rose? ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY listen to me!" I started off whispering but finished yelling. "I need you to listen to me. I'm going to slip into your head while you are with Lissa. While I'm there I'm going to see if I can pin point exactly where she is and what is happening," I whispered in her ear. I nodded at Oakley so he knows what I'm doing. _Oakley I need you to please stay out of my head. What I am trying to do might not even work with three people all in the same mind and if I add another I don't want to think of what could happen. Do you understand? No matter what happens I need you to stay out and do not let anyone touch Rose or Me. Promise me please?_

"I promise," Oakley said, even though I could see the reluctance in his eyes. He knew perfectly well that I didn't even know If I could achieve what I am about to try.

_Okay._ I had already seen Rose slip into Lissa's mind now it was my turn to try. I new I couldn't sit up so I had to try and hold Rose's hands awkwardly. Seeing as I had no clue what to do I just tried to project my mind out to Rose's. When that didn't work I tried to see if I could just, lock onto Lissa's presence. Unexpectedly I felt my body begin to convulse. _Oh god. What have I done now? _I thought as I felt my spirit come free from my body. Wait … come _free_ from my _body?_ When I looked around the room I noticed that both Rose and Oakley's aura's were black, not so much in Oakley's case as more Rose's. As I looked down on myself I saw a kind of silvery line connected from me to Oakley. _Hmm that's strange. It must some how symbolise our bond. _In the back of my mind I could hear a sort of humming urging me to head towards the wards.

As I was walking towards the wards I saw Rick. In his aura I saw a grey looking colour. I didn't know what it symbolised till I saw his face. His brow was turned into a frown and he had started to sweat in a tiny spot in front of his ear. These were both signs of worry from Rick, that I have learnt as we grew up. Then I remembered he doesn't know that I was sent to the hospital earlier today and that Belle was with me most of the time. He doesn't know where we are. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'll have to deal with that later._

As I came closer to the wards I felt something pulling me towards one of the cabins. As I got closer I heard signs of a struggle. When I materialized through the wall I saw Lissa and Adrian Ivashkov both tied to chairs with gags in their mouths. Lissa's arm looked bent out of shape while Adrian was slumped against the chair unconscious. They both had a few cuts and bruises on their arms and legs. I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else there but it was just Lissa and Adrian left by themselves. I knew I had to get back to Oakley and Guardian Belikov but I wanted to see if I could do anything to help Lissa relax just a little. As I moved closer to her I saw her eyes begin to glaze over, like she was falling asleep. I knew that if I wanted to send her a message I would have to keep her awake. So I slapped her. Yes I did feel bad but I know that it was necessary. She let out a muffled scream. I could understand why because she would obviously be in pain and something, that she can't see, just slapped her across the face. Tears began to run down her checks.

Before I found out that I was a Spirit User I was told that I would never specialise in any one element but I was fairly close to specialising in fire. So I wrote into the air in front of Lissa, 'Liss, stay strong we are coming to get you soon. Kira.' I saw her eyes widen before she passed out. I made sure before I left to heal both Lissa and Adrian. On closer inspection I saw that Adrian was actually more injured then I thought. He looked as if his ankle was sprained and had a bloody gash on the back of his head. Well that was before I healed him. I made sure that they were both fully healed before I allowed myself to leave.

As I made my way back to my body I began to feel very tired. When I made it back into the hospital room I saw that Oakley and Belle were holding each other's hands with a look of concern for me. Guardian Belikov was sitting next to Rose holding onto on of her hands. I could see that Rose was awake and was looking a little distressed. Just as I was about to slip into my body I saw another ghostly figure hurl itself at Rose. When I saw it move I jumped to push Rose out of harms way. But me being me, I managed to just push Rose and Guardian Belikov out of the way and get myself flung across the room into a wall. Of course to everyone else in the it looked like some force flung Rose and Guardian Belikov to the floor and then a invisible force slammed into the wall, leaving a massive dent it's wake. But what they don't know is that the thing that left the dent in the wall was actually me. But they did react to my body screaming. I could see blood coming out of my shirt, again, and the back of my head. Belle screamed while Oakley immediately pressed the emergency button next to my bed.

I knew that now was the time to return to my body but when I was in the Spirit World, I don't actually know what it is called but the Spirit World sounds pretty cool, I was detached from the pain that my body was feeling and I was reluctant to return. Rose looked shocked as to what had happened. Oakley and Guardian Belikov was on high alert. Belle was crying. The other ghost just looked onto this display with what seemed like delight. I wonder who she could be. She looked to be about 17 years old, had jet-black hair and jade-green eyes. I must remember to ask Rose about her one day.

I saw several doctors' rush in the door, including Dr Olendzki. I could see how reluctant Oakley is to break my promise but he wants to keep me alive. I heard Dr Olendzki say something about putting me under some sort of anaesthetic to make me unconscious. _Oh no they don't know where Adrian and Lissa are yet. _Looks like I'm going to have to go back into my body. I said goodbye to a blissful place with no pain and entered the real world. As soon as I returned to my body it felt like a truck just ran into me. I couldn't help but scream. I knew that I had to tell them now or they wouldn't get to them before someone returned to the cabin.

"The cabins! Go to the cabins near the wards!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs before I fell into a pit of darkness.

**Okay I am extremely happy with this chapter so please make the happiest person ever and review. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, only Belle, Kira, Rick, Oakley, Guardian Valenti, Henric and Cheyenne.

**Previously On**_** Princess Under Protest**_

_Just as I was about to slip into my body I saw another ghostly figure hurl itself at Rose. When I saw it move I jumped to push Rose out of harms way. But me being me, I managed to just push Rose and Guardian Belikov out of the way and get myself flung across the room into a wall. Of course to everyone else in the it looked like some force flung Rose and Guardian Belikov to the floor and then a invisible force slammed into the wall, leaving a massive dent it's wake. But what they don't know is that the thing that left the dent in the wall was actually me. But they did react to my body screaming. I could see blood coming out of my shirt, again, and the back of my head. Belle screamed while Oakley immediately pressed the emergency button next to my bed._

_I knew that now was the time to return to my body but when I was in the Spirit World, I don't actually know what it is called but the Spirit World sounds pretty cool, I was detached from the pain that my body was feeling and I was reluctant to return. Rose looked shocked as to what had happened. Oakley and Guardian Belikov was on high alert. Belle was crying. The other ghost just looked onto this display with what seemed like delight. I wonder who she could be. She looked to be about 17 years old, had jet-black hair and jade-green eyes. I must remember to ask Rose about her one day._

_I saw several doctors' rush in the door, including Dr Olendzki. I could see how reluctant Oakley is to break my promise but he wants to keep me alive. I heard Dr Olendzki say something about putting me under some sort of anaesthetic to make me unconscious. Oh no they don't know where Adrian and Lissa are yet. Looks like I'm going to have to go back into my body. I said goodbye to a blissful place with no pain and entered the real world. As soon as I returned to my body it felt like a truck just ran into me. I couldn't help but scream. I knew that I had to tell them now or they wouldn't get to them before someone returned to the cabin._

"_The cabins! Go to the cabins near the wards!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs before I fell into a pit of darkness._

**Kira's POV**

Eventually I woke up in the med clinic. For the third time today! Only this time nothing was hurting. As I sat up I realised that they must have gotten to Lissa and Adrian. I guess I will have to thank them when I see them next. When I saw the needle in my arm I freaked and ripped it out of my arm. The room was empty until a bunch of alarms went off. The noises were extremely high pitched and with my Moroi hearing the alarms were ear piercing. I covered my ears and screamed, "Turn the bloody thing off!" Just ask Dr Olendzki entered the room followed by a couple of nurses, Oakley and Rick.

"Kira what were you thinking removing the needle?" Dr Olendzki asked me looking down at me.

"I'm sorry Doc but I just can't stand needles. I haven't ever since I was little," I mumbled slightly embarrassed. Rick and Oakley both started laughing when they remembered what I was talking about. I was about 7 when I had to have some needles taken with my class. I watched two of my friends have their needles before me. One of them came out crying her eyes out and the other was a pale yellow colour. When they called my name I started screaming and refused to see the nurses. The teachers eventually dragged me in the room bribing me with lollies and I can't remember anything else because I fainted as soon as I saw the needle. (**A/N This is actually a true story. I still freak whenever I see needles :p) **Rick has never let me forget about it.

"Kira Alison Dorothea Drozdov! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rick said giving me a massive bear hug, "No one even bothered to tell me that you were injured and when I couldn't find Belle I freaked out."

"Yeah I saw you out in the courtyard. Are Liss and Lord Ivashkov all right? Did you guys find them?" I asked Oakley.

"Yes Kai they're both alright. They are currently visiting the feeders and should be back here any minute." Oakley said back in a soothing voice. Oh, he only ever calls me that when he is worried about me or is feeling fatherly towards me. My parents could never figure out why he called me Kai but when I was little Oakley used to pronounce my name like Kyra instead of Kira and Kai (**A/N: I know that it is spelt Kye but I think Kai is a more feminine way of writing)** has stuck ever since. " Kai, what happened to you while you were … absent?"

"Well … you see I found both Lissa and Lord Ivashkov and I was on my way back here when I saw something … funny," I started to explain when Belle, Guardian Alto, Guardian Belikov, Rose, Lissa and Lord Ivashkov entered the room.

"Kira! Thank you so much for helping us! But how did you do that? We need to practice sometime later!" Lissa exclaimed running over and giving me a hug.

Shocked I replied, "Uh … I'm sure if it was me you would do the same thing."

"Kai. What was 'funny'?" Oakley persisted.

"Um, right well as I was about to go back into my body … I saw a ghost trying to attack Rose. I didn't know wether it would hurt her or not but I tried to stop it. I pushed Rose out of the way, that's why Rose and Guardian Belikov 'fell' to the floor and the thing ended up hitting me. That was me that caused the massive dent in the wall resulting in my physical body starting to bleed again. You guys know what happened after that." I told everyone in the room.

"What did this ghost look like Kira?" Rose asked curiously.

"Um … It was a girl with long jet-blank hair, green eyes and looked to be about somewhere between 15 to 18 years old. Do any of you know her? Oh, I meant knew her?" I recalled.

"Yeah, that was Lissa's sort-of cousin Natalie Dashkov. She turned Strigoi two or so months ago and attacked me. Luckily for me Dimitri was there to save me before she could properly kill me," Rose said with a frown on her face.

"Do you mean Victor Dashkov's daughter Natalie? I haven't seen her since we were twelve. What happened to her? She used to be so sweet," I asked.

"Yeah she was. How do you know Victor?" Rose asked me.

"Our father and Victor often worked together during royal duties and with helping Tatiana," I told Rose.

"Yeah well Victor wanted to make Lissa his own personal healer. He placed Dimitri and me under an … attack charm to distract us and when we caught him he convinced Natalie to turn Strigoi to help him escape. Both Natalie and Victor worked together to make Lissa's life hell," Rose practically growled.

Taking the hint that Victor isn't Rose's most favourite person in the world I decided to ask Dr Olendzki, "So Doc, am I able to leave the med clinic finally?"

"Sure you can. You have a clean bill of health so I don't want to see you in here anytime soon, okay?" Dr Olendzki joked.

"Sure, sure Doc. I'll try my hardest to deprive you of my stunning beauty," I joked back.

As it turned out it was Dinnertime when I was discharged from the Clinic. I definitely didn't waste time in getting to the Cafeteria. After we all had gotten our food, Rose and I with our plates stacked high – I'm not sorry either. I've spent most of the day in the Med Clinic and I missed out on Lunch. And finally, I was properly introduced to the "Gang".

"Okay as you know there is me, Rose Hathaway, sexiest chick on the block, and can kick anyone's arse. And future Guardian of Princess Vasilisa, "Rose grinned at Lissa while Lissa glared back at her, "Role model student, straight A's and Spirit User. This to Lissa's left is the annoying fire-maniac Christian Ozera who happens to be Lissa's boyfriend," Rose explained while Christian nodded his head at me, " Next to him is Eddie Castile buffest Novice of the centaury," She joked while Eddie tensed his muscles, "Next to you is Mason Ashford as you learned earlier today. Apparent Nephew of your Guardian Oakley, has red hair so bright it can out shine the sun and resident comedian," Mason play punched Rose on the arm for the hair comment while laughing, "And finally Adrian Ivashkov. Only Great-Nephew of the Queen. The world's worst smoker and resident drunk and man-whore. Don't believe everything that he tells you, he's probably just trying to get into your pants," Rose laughed along with everyone but Adrian and Rick.

"Not funny Little Dhampir. You know I only have eyes for you," Adrian slurred, with what I think was supposed to sound sexy but came out like a kitten that had just woken up from it's sleep.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but apparently being unconscious for most the day and visiting the 'Spirit World' completely drains a person. So I will be heading off to bed now," I told everyone standing up to get rid of my rubbish and plates.

"Night Kira but you must teach me how to get into the 'Spirit World' tomorrow during class," Lissa said giving me a hug while everyone else shouted their goodbyes to me.

Like normal that night was filled with nightmares of that dreadful night at the Lake House.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.U.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke the next morning tangled in my sheet's. When I sat up I saw that Belle was still asleep in her bed. I must not have heard her come back into our room. I was about to get ready for my training when I heard a knock on the door. I quietly made my way to the door, making sure that I didn't wake Belle up in the process. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Guardian Alto standing in front of me. I felt extremely exposed in my tank top and Mr Grumpy boxer shorts. _What? Guys boxers are really comfy! _

"Sorry to disturb you Pri – Kira but I wanted to tell you that training has been cancelled due to recent events and the fact that there will be a Senior Class meeting during First Period," Guardian Alto whispered quietly.

"Uh … Okay. Thanks," I mumbled before closing the door and falling asleep on my bed again.

Thirty minutes later, Belle's alarm went off. Uh, it's too early. I half walked/half dragged myself over to my closet to pick some clothes to wear. As I looked through my closet I decided to wear a blue pleating panel boobtube with a Dolce & Gabana pleated mini skirt, Chanel lack leather flats, a black bow clutch, some nerd glasses, a black panopticon hat with my hair falling down my back in a wavy style **(A/N: Link on my Author's page). **It took about ten to fifteen minutes to perfect the look. When I was done I looked over to see what Belle had decided to wear and I couldn't help but nod in approval. She was a wearing a Halston Heritage Confetti Print Bustier Party Dress, a white short sleeve shrug cardigan, black bow ballet flats, a Victoria's Secret backpack, a heart locket that our mother gave to Belle for her 13th birthday and a rhinestone tiara headband. **(A/N: Link on my Author's page).**

"Nice touch Sis," I grinned at Belle.

"Thanks, and you look stunning as always," Belle grinned back.

Belle and I walked to the Gym together with our arms linked. I love having my sister around all the time. As we looked in the crowd of Moroi we saw Lissa and Christian in the second row. As we were walking towards them I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Hay cous' how's things hanging?" Jesse as obnoxious as ever came over and gave Belle and I massive Bear hugs. So tight in fact that I could barely breathe.

"Hay Jesse, it's alright you know we are coping. Well we would love to stay and chat but Lissa and Christian are waiting for us. Talk to you later," I rushed grabbing Belle's arm and walking towards Lissa and Christian.

"What was that all about?" Lissa asked us.

"Just Jesse trying to be a "nice" cousin, and failing," Belle replied.

Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrov soon walked onto the stage and started to tell the Novices all of the rules that go with the Field Experience. I wasn't planning on paying any attention other then to see who Rose, Eddie and Mason got and who would be following Christian, Liss, Belle, Rick and Me around for the next 6 weeks.

First off was a girl called Cheyenne Ackermann. Guardian Petrov was reading out the names of Novices and their Moroi pairings while Guardian Alto was handing out packages on their details. "Cheyenne Ackermann. Belle Drozdov." From what I heard Cheyenne is a really nice person so Belle lucked out.

"Mason Ashford. Kira Drozdov." Oh, that is great. At least I got a friend and not a stuck prick.

"Edison Castile. Vasilisa Dragomir." Oh no. They screwed it up everyone knew that Rose was meant to get Lissa. I saw a confused looking Eddie get up and shrug his shoulders at Rose. I looked at Lissa and she was shocked too. They will soon realise their mistake when they read out Lissa's name for a second time with Rose.

"Henric Elliot. Maverick Drozdov." I've never heard of him before.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Christian Ozera." What … did I hear that correctly?

"Rose Hathaway?" Guardian Petrov said again when she noticed that Rose hadn't stepped forward. After being elbow by another student Rose quickly got up and collected her package. The look of dread settled onto Rose's face when she looked inside the package and assumedly saw Christian's name. The look soon turned to anger. Oh god, please don't make a scene Rose.

At the end of the meeting, the novices were told to meet up with their Moroi and start following them to their classes immediately. Mason and Eddie quickly made there way over to Lissa and Me, as we were getting ready to leave. Christian and Lissa said their goodbyes, which basically meant making out, and then we left the gym. As we were walking out of the door I noticed Rose walking, okay walking is an under-statement she was more like stomping, up to the main stage. Apparently Eddie saw it too. He told us to wait outside for him while he found out if Rose was all right. I don't what was happening but I could definitely hear Rose screaming inside.

A couple of minutes later Rose stormed out of the room with fumes practically spilling out of her ears. Eddie came out of the double doors about 20 seconds later.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Oh Rose got upset, Dimitri raised his voice, I offered to swap with Rose, Alberta told us that we couldn't and Rose told them that she would be doing this assignment against her will," Eddie explained bringing up the main points.

"She'll get over it soon, I mean gets angry at almost everyone," Lissa said quietly,

"Anyway lets get to class."

When we arrived in the Magic block Lissa instantly started asking me how to get into the "Spirit World".

"Um, I don't know how. I just thought that if I tried to connect with yours and Rose's bond I could find out where you were. Evidently that didn't want to work. I sort of tried to … you could say 'lock' onto your presence. I don't know how but my spirit kind of came free from my body. So maybe if you think about getting into the 'Spirit World' it might work," I explained.

After trying for about 40 minutes Lissa asked if I could try it myself. _Why not_, I thought. I laid down on the ground and tried to get comfortable. I thought of going to the place filled with blissful tranquillity. I was instantly granted access. I felt my body convulse for a split second before my Spirit pulled away from it. As I hovered above everyone I saw noticed that Mason and Eddie both wore looks of concern while Lissa looked completely captivated. Again I noticed that faint colours swirling around all three of them. I quickly realised this must be what auras look like. Lissa had two main colours that I could identify – a bright gold and a pale yellow. As I concentrated more on her presence I came to the conclusion that the gold had to be that she was a Spirit User and the pale yellow meant that she has was optimistic about learning Spirit. Mason and Eddie both had white and blue in there auras. The white aura meant that they both had pure souls and the blue represented the love and obligating feelings to protect others. But unlike the rest Mason also had a bit of a light pink in his aura that I couldn't place.

I felt strangely at peace in the "Spirit World", kind like I belonged here. _Strange_ I thought as a shook away the thought. I decided that I had probably spent long enough up here but just as I was slipping back into my body a saw a dark shadow in the corner of my eye. When I turned to look at it, it was gone.

As I sat up I asked Lissa, "Did you get anything helpful out of that?"

"Yeah I think I got the general idea of what to do. I'll try it next time," Lissa replied nearing jumping out of her seat.

As soon as the bell went Lissa and I grabbed our bags and headed to the gym for offensive magic, followed by the forever-silent Dhampirs.

I was asking Lissa what things that she can do with Spirit. "Well I ca- ahhhhhh!" Lissa screamed as we were "attacked". Guardian Alto grab Lissa's shoulders faster then I thought possible and yanked her away from me. I instantly froze. The scene was so similar to how my mum died I didn't know what to do. Lissa's blonde hair flicked up through the air while Mason jumped into action. _The hands that were reaching for me clenched around my mother's neck. _Lissa screamed again when she fell to the floor after Mason pulled her away from Guardian Alto's arms. _The Strigoi snapped her neck in less then a millisecond. Her limp body stretched across my lap with her blank eyes staring up at me. _Somewhere in my brain I recognised Mason attempt to stake Guardian Alto before he was kicked to the ground. _As I walked down the stairs, Oakley lay face down with a puncture wound in the middle of his back. _I could, distantly, hear someone calling my name. _Ellamae, Stan and my father huddled together by the curtains with their throats ripped out. _I saw flashes of red in front of me. _Delilah lay crumpled next to the TV blood smeared through her hair. _"Kai, Kai your not there. Stop. Your not there anymore Kai," I heard Oakley murmur above me.

I quickly realised that I was reliving flashbacks of what happened at the Lake House. _Oh god! It felt like I was there again, _I thought as I started to sob. Oakley helped me stand up, _when did I get on the floor?, _and allowed me to cry into his shoulder.

"Ashford, I want you to take Princess Kira back to her room. She can be excused for the rest of her classes if she wants. Oak, I need you to continue you shift," Guardian Alto told the guys. Oakley can be quite protective when it comes to me so I was surprised when he allowed Mason to take me away to my room. Oh, it might have helped that they are family so Oak trusts Mason.

When we arrived at the Moroi dorms the hall matron looked extremely sympathetically at us as we walked past. Guardian Alto must have informed her that we were coming. As Mason opened my door I collapsed, crumpling to the floor as my sobs came harder. Mason picked me up and placed me down on my bed. He grabbed the chair next to my desk and sat by my bed while holding my hand, rubbing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

After I calmed down, which took about an hour, Mason asked, "Kira do you want to talk about what happened?" As I looked into Mason's eyes I didn't see someone that was trying to pry into my privacy and spread rumours, I saw someone that honestly was worried about me.

"Uh … yeah okay," I mumbled. "I … When I saw Lissa get attacked by Guardian Alto it reminded me of how my mum died. My parents had just finished all the Royal business at Court and we decided to spend a few days at the Lake House in Pennsylvania. We were having a movie night when the Str … Strigoi attacked. It all happened so quick. A Strigoi appeared in front of my mother and me. I think it was reaching to kill me when my mum got in the way. He snapped her neck so quickly I didn't even realise what happened until her body lay across my lap limply," I sobbed, "Belle, Rick and I were taken upstairs into our parents room. When we came back downstairs our Dad, our brother, Stan, and our sisters, Ella and Delilah were dead. When I saw Guardian Alto knock you to the floor it also reminded me of seeing Oakley," I shuddered.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how bad it actually was for you guys. So … how are you dealing with being a Princess?" Mason asked genuinely.

"Uh, to be honest … I hate it. Nearly everyone gets down on their hands and knees whenever I walk past them. And the title! Jeez, can't people just call me Kira or at least Miss Drozdov not Princess," I exclaimed.

"Hay, hay, hay. Calm down. It's okay. I get what you mean but the reason everyone calls you Princess is because that is who you are now. You are the Drozdov Princess. Lissa had exactly the same thing when she became the Princess. It will get easier eventually," Mason soothed.

"Yeah thanks. Well, I guess we should go to lunch now," I said as I walked over to my bathroom to fix my makeup and hair.

As we walked to the Cafeteria Mason started the whole shadow-Guardian thing again. I did notice that when I walked into the Cafeteria everyone stopped talking and just stared at me. Not letting it get to me, I kept my head held high and walked over to the lunch bar, grabbed my food and then went and sat with the gang. Rose, Eddie, Cheyenne and Henric were talking about the "attacks".

"I heard about your amazing fighting skills today against Stan, Mase," Rose instantly involving Mason in the topic, "He is bloody brilliant at hand to hand combat isn't he Kira?"

Ahh, obviously she hadn't heard about my breakdown today, which I have to say is a plus, but seeing how I didn't exactly see what Mason was doing I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Lissa instantly covered and answered for me. "He was amazing! I haven't seen someone stand up so well against Guardian Alto." I briefly looked over at Lissa and mouthed, _thank you. _She mouthed back, _You're welcome. _

Lunch was over fairly quickly. Lissa and I sat together during Advanced Calculus. We were busy trying to figure out the answer to a question so we didn't see that Jesse and Ralf were walking towards us until they were standing right in front of our desk.

(**A/N: Okay so some of the following part is going to be quoting sentences straight from the book so please don't get snobby at me, I have told you.**)

"Hey Cous, Lissa. We have an invitation for you. We would like you both to join our group, a group for elite people. Both of you and me and Ralf … we're not like a lot of other Moroi. We're not even like a lot of other royals. We have concerns and issues that we need to take care of." What on earth could they need to take care of? They're acting like snobby royals, even though Ralf's royalty comes from his mum.

"It sounds kind of … snobby," Lissa said. "No offense. Thanks for the offer, though," Why is Lissa always so nice?

"You don't understand. We aren't just sitting around. We're working to get things done. We're –" he hesitated and then spoke more softly, " – working on ways to get our voices out there, to make people see our way no matter what."

Lissa gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Sounds like compulsion."

"So?"

Are they seriously insane? "Are you out of your mind? Compulsion's forbidden and It's wrong!" I whisper/yelled.

"Only to some people. And apparently not you Lissa, since you're pretty good at it." Jesse said.

In the corner of my eye I noticed Lissa stiffen slightly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because someone – a couple people, actually hinted at it." Ralf told her. "Besides, it's actually kind of obvious. People love you. You've gotten out of so much trouble, and I finally figured out why. You've been working people over this whole time. I was watching you in class the other day when you convinced Mr. Hill to let Christian work with you on that project. He never would have let anyone else do that."

"Look," Lissa said uneasily, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. We would appreciate if you let us be so we can concentrate on our work."

Jesse's face grew excited. "No, it's okay. We think it's cool. We want to help you – or actually, we want you to help us. I can't believe I never noticed it before. You're really good at it, and we need you to show us. Plus, none of the other Mâna chapters has a Dragomir or a Drozdov. We'd be the first to have every royal family represented."

"Guys don't you get it! Lissa and I have never used compulsion and we aren't even interested," I nearly exploded.

"But we need you!" Ralf exclaimed. Jesse shot him a sharp look and then turned his smile back on us.

"It's not just about you helping us. There are groups of Mâna at every school," said Jesse. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned in so close that Liss and I had to lean back. "Its members are all over the world. Be a part of it, and you'll have the connections to do whatever you want with your life. And if we can all learn to work compulsion, we can stop the Moroi government from doing stupid things – we can make sure the Queen and everyone else make the right decision – especially because both of you will be on the Council when you graduate. Everything about this is good for you!"

"Jesse, we are fine on our own. You can shove your little group up your arse. And anyway, I'm not really sure you know what's best for the Moroi," I told him slightly aggressively.

"Fine?! With you having breakdowns every time you see something scary and you with your Strigoi boyfriend and slutty wannabe guardian?" Ralf exclaimed. He spoke loudly enough to get Eddie and Mason's attention and they did not look happy.

"Be quiet," Jesse told him angrily. He turned back to Lissa and me. "He shouldn't have said that … but he's kind of right. Both of your family's reputation is all on you guys, and the way you're going – especially you Lissa – no one's taking you seriously. The queen's already trying to keep you in line. She is planning on getting you away from Ozera. And you Kira, don't think she has some Moroi lined up to marry up as soon as you finish school. You're both going to crash and burn."

"Oh stop with this bullshit Jesse. No one even cares about what you are saying. You're a worthless douche that shags every thing with legs to get what he wants," I spat in his face.

Faster then I thought possible, Jesse's hand flicked out and punched me in the nose. I felt blood trickle down my face as tears sprung to my eyes. Jesse grabbed my hand and said, "Listen here you bitchy brat. No one cares about **you**! They take pity on you because you were orphaned and now that you're the Princess everyone bows down before you. I also know for a fact that Ashford is trying to get into your pants just for your title!"

Less then a second after his "speech" Jesse was flung back from our desk. Eddie quickly placed himself between Ralf and Lissa and Me while Mason sprung after Jesse. The class turned into a jungle as girls shrieked and guys were egging on the fight between Jesse and Mason. Mason definitely wasn't holding back. He just kept on punching him while screaming out incoherent words like "dick" and "fucking arse". Guardian Belikov who happened to be just walking in the door – obviously to assess the Novices – saw the fight, made his way to the middle of the class and grabbed the back of Mason's shirt yanking him up of a bloody and bruised Jesse.

"Ashford snap out of it. You know it is against school rules to fight." Guardian Belikov growled.

"I don't care! He attacked Kira!" Mason yelled trying – and failing – to get out of Guardian Belikov's grip.

"Mr Ashford, Mr Zeklos and Princess Drozdov go to the Headmistress' office immediately. Mr Sarcozy, help Mr Zeklos get to the Headmistress' office," Guardian Belikov Ordered.

I slowly rose from my seat and walked towards the door with Guardian Belikov and Mason keeping my distance from Ralf and Jesse.

When we got to Headmistress Kirova's office Guardian Belikov knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kirova said, just loud enough for us to hear.

Guardian Belikov swiftly opened the door and led Mason and I to one side of the room while Jesse and Ralf went to the other. To say that Headmistress Kirova was shocked to see us was an understatement. I mean who wouldn't be? It's not everyday when a Guardian drags in two Moroi – one of which is nearly beaten to a pulp –, a Princess sobbing with what feels like a broken nose and a Dhampir looking like he is about to explode.

"Guardian Belikov, what on God's name happened here?"

"I'm not sure Headmistress. I was walking into the Advance Calculus class to access the Novice's when I saw Mr Ashford on top of Mr Zeklos punching him repeatedly. I noticed that the Princess also had looked to be apart of this incident and instantly dragged the boys apart."

"Mr Sarcozy would please like to explain what happened during your class?" The Headmistress asked Ralf.

"Well Jesse and I went over to ask Vasilisa and Kira a question when things got a bit heated and then Ashford came over and starting beating the C out of Jesse," Ralf explained it as if Mason was the culprit.

"Then how is it that the Princess ended up with a blood nose? I surely doubt that Mr Ashford would have hit her in the face.

"Uh … Well … Um …" Ralf started trying to avoid the topic.

"Jesse punched Kira in the face and then started to threaten her," Mason growled from next to me. I flinched from the amount of anger in Mason's voice.

"Mr Zeklos would you like to explain why you threatened and attacked the Princess?" Headmistress Kirova asked Jesse, "Guardian Valenti please go and get Dr Olendzki and bring her back to my office," She then asked a Guardian standing at the edge of the room.

"Kira threatened … me and said … some very vicious things!" Jesse wheezed.

"Really, calling you a douche and telling you that you shag everything is hardly threatening," I snorted, which **killed**, and said in a nasally voice.

"Mr Zeklos punching the Princess is not an acceptable behaviour here at the Academy. You will serve detention with Father Andrew for the next two days. Mr Ashford your behaviour is also unacceptable. Using the skills that you learn in your combat classes against classmates – outside of these classes – is never acceptable. You shall spend your free day this weekend with Guardian Alto. You all need to put aside your differences and act nicely towards one another. Guardian Belikov please escort Mr Ashford and Sarcozy out of my office while the doctor checks the other two," Headmistress Kirova told Guardian Belikov in a clipped voice.

Dr Olendzki checked out my nose first and confirmed that I had a broken nose and gave me an ice pack to stop the blood flow. I wasn't that bothered about it anyway, I'm sure Lissa or Adrian will heal it for me. Jesse on the other hand didn't come out of the fight so well. Dr Olendzki just rattled off all of his injuries, broken nose, arm, three broken ribs, several bruises forming and a broken jaw.

Hearing the amount of injuries he had I couldn't help but think of how much pain he must be in. Before I even realised what I was doing I made my way across the room and touched his arm thinking about how I couldn't bare for him to be in pain. All of his injuries healed in front of our eyes. _Wow even after doing it a couple of times it still feels weird._ Jesse, which I forgot was unaware of my powers, gasped and yanked his arm away from me, "Kira w-what did you just do?" He stuttered.

**So, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Poor Kira, she keeps having flashbacks. Did you enjoy the little fight scene? What do you think Jesse is going to do? We are going to be seeing more of Cheyenne as she will become a more prominent character throughout the Triplets' lives. Please review and tell me what you thought. Also don't forget to follow so It makes it easier to see when I update. I will be updating very soon because I wrote this chapter with 17 pages on word but decided to cut it in half and i just need to finish writing the next part and then I will update it.  
**

**Love you guys Kira xox**


End file.
